


♥ Sweet, gentle, passionate ♥

by BarryBucks



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/pseuds/BarryBucks





	♥ Sweet, gentle, passionate ♥

  


[tumblr post ](http://barrybucks.tumblr.com/post/135400429946/sweet-gentle-passionate-turgor)  



End file.
